


Angry luigi and the ophan twins

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi's rebooted adventures [1]
Category: Annie (2014), Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Self-Insert, ophans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: Angry luigi is back in a rebooted style as he must team up with his twin brother to save the day
Series: Angry luigi's rebooted adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192724





	Angry luigi and the ophan twins

A/N all of angry Luigi's adventures are getting rebooted starting with his origin story let's begin

We see a city with lights everywhere and there are even christmas gifts then a green blur rushes past the streets as we see A 6 year old in a green jacket and a blue scarf and some snowboots running across the streets fastly as he increased his speed and jumped over a car and then landed and continued to run around and took a deep right and leaped across the walls in a alleyway then landed and ran out of it his name was Brandy .

Brandy ran all the way back home to his house and jumped out of his boots and took off his jacket

"oh back all ready brandy?" a woman asked as she had purple eyes and some weird star on her hand as she had blonde hair and wore a purple gown

Yep brandy said and zipped to his room and did a small dance then put on his green pyjamas and dashed down stairs

"Mommy do I really have to go to the foster care can't i just go to stay at another place ". Brandy asked

"Sweetie we talked about this i can't take you to daddy because he has problems " skylia said and brushed his hair as brandy yawned

"Angry Luigi" brandy said "yeah that's my new nickname because of my anger issues and I love that Luigi guy" angry Luigi said and drank some hot chocolate and spit some out

"My tongue." angry Luigi said .

"Are you okay sweetie" skylia said and put some magic sugar to try and cool it down .

Meanwhile

A silloute just looked up to the skies and jumped off the building and landed on the ground and sprayed relish on two guys

"Hey what the heck!?" one of them called out as the silloute laughed and jumped on the walls then into a apartment

"See ya suckers" the silloute laughed

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi was sleeping in bed as skylia sighed

"I wish I didn't have to do this but I fear those demons might have been led by Sabrina it's too dangerous for brandy to be near me ". skylia said and sighed

"Don't worry about it he'll be fine" a mysterious voice said .

"Ugh not you again". skylia said .

"What's wrong still mad because I touched you" drell asked revealing himself

"Listen I'm not talking to you!" skylia shouted

"Your still talking " .drell said as skylia used a spell to teleport drell to a sea of sharks .

"Oh she is hard to get "drell said as the sharks jumped him


End file.
